The New Gang
by Xaero1199
Summary: This takes place after All of CL Expect NO CLIFFY now complete. If you read thank you
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO IF I DID I WOULDN"T BE HERE!!!!!!**

_**CLAIMER: I OWN MY CARACTERS, LIKE ARTHUR, JIMMY, DILLION AND JORDAN!**_

_**NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!!!**_

**CHAPTER 1**

We were four normal kids until that very cool, but very bad, discovery. My name is Arthur Bishop. My friend's names are: Jimmy Hekkenin, Jordan Karr, and Dillion Stenberg.

It was a month ago when we were exploring the town near the boarding school that we were attending. We saw an old abandoned warehouse, so we decided we would go take a look around inside the warehouse.

"Sure is dark! ", I said.

"Someone find a light switch", Dillon said.

"Here it is! ", Jimmy said.

When Jimmy flipped the light switch we looked around as the lights came on around us. The light revealed that the flour we were standing on disappeared a few feet in front of us.

"If we had walked five more feet, we would have fallen into that darkness and probably never seen again", Jordan said.

In front of us we saw four ropes going down into that darkness. We realized that we needed flashlights to see down into that darkness. We decided we would come back later that night when we had the proper materials we needed to explore farther into the warehouse

"Okay you guys, we can't tell ANYONE about this place, deal? ", I said

"Deal! ", they all said in concert.

I knew that even if they did tell someone, they wouldn't be believed and we would probably get detention for leaving campus without permission.

FOUR HOURS LATER

When we got back together at the warehouse with flashlights, we slide down the ropes and turned on the flashlights. In front of use lay an old, rusty elevator. I doubt it would work but we got in it and pushed the down button and it started moving down instantly. We wondered where it would lead us as we rode it down into the basement of the warehouse.

Sorry for the short chapters but I had to do this for a English report and am posting this after the report was due


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED CL I WOULD BE WORKING IN FRANCE AT MOONSCAPE WORKING ON SEASON 3_ _CLAIMER: OK HERE IS A LIST OF WHAT I OWN IN THIS STORY: ARTHUR, JORDAN, JIMMY ,DILLION AND THIS STORY._

CHAPTER 2: THE SUPERCOMPUTER 

We stepped out of the elevator and look at our surroundings to see the entire room.

"Wow" I said

"Look at all this stuff" Jordan said

"This… is some pretty advanced technology!" I said

"Wonder what it does?" Dillon said.

I walked over to what looked like a computer terminal and turned it on. It began to load but the screen died when it was about halfway done loading.

"I can't access the system to see what this warehouse is really about." I said "I think the main power system has been shut off and by the looks of it, the power was shut off a long time ago because there is a thick layer of dust that is well over three years old."

"Arthur, wouldn't there be a power station somewhere in the ware house?" Jordan asked.

"Normally it would be in the basement of the warehouse but as you can see, the basement of the warehouse is a technology filled computer lab." I said.

"Well, there is another floor below you and you can access the lower levels from the elevator that we came down from." Jordan said.

"Well I don't think that there is any thing else for use to do. Most switchboards are found on the bottom floor of any big building so lets go as far down as possible and see what we find down there." I said.

" Lets do it!" Dillion said.

That's what we ended up doing so we got back into the elevator and kept going down until we heard the bang of the elevator hitting the bottom of the elevator shaft.

We found a room similar to the one a couple floors above us. In the middle there was a pillar and a compartment in the pillar was open and we walked over to it and saw that it was labeled "POWER" I pulled it.

_I WILL DEDICATE MY NEXT CHAPTER TO MY TENTH REVIEWER IF I HAVE ONE. IF NOT, I WILL DEDCATE IT TO THE LAST PERSON TO REVIEW MY STORY. DONE AND DONE!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED CL I WOULD BE WORKING IN FRANCE AT MOONSCAPE WORKING ON SEASON 3_ _CLAIMER: OK HERE IS A LIST OF WHAT I OWN IN THIS STORY: ARTHUR, JORDAN, JIMMY ,DILLION AND THIS STORY._ CHAPTER 3 CODE LYOKO 

As we listened we heard the sound of machinery turning on and went back up to the main portion of the ware and saw that all the lights had come on and saw how big the warehouse really was!

"Wow this place is gigantic!" Jordan said.

"We should head back to school before we are missed. If we are caught we will most likely be suspended for leaving campus without permission. Also remember that the 04 high school reunion is tomorrow and the new students are asked to spend the day off-campus." Jimmy said

"You guys go, I'm going to stay a little longer and explore the network of the supercomputer and see what I can uncover." I said

"What Ever Arthur, Just don't com crying to me when you try to get back into campus and Jim catches you." Jimmy said

I went back to the elevator and pressed the BF1 button to return to the supercomputer room. I got out and walked over to the chair noticing it had moved! I sat down and suddenly it went full circle around the room and stopped in front of the computer.

"Way cool!" I said

I activated the terminal and looked at it. I saw a screen above and to the sides of the monitor fold out from behind the monitor and stop in a dome-like shape. I looked at one of the screens and noticed it had an image of a room I hadn't been in yet. I looked at the top of the screen and it had a text box in the top left-hand corner of the screen. "BF2, SCANNER ROOM" It read. I decided it was time to dog a little deeper.

_**I WILL DEDICATE MY NEXT CHAPTER TO MY TWENTYITH REVIEWER IF I HAVE ONE. IF NOT, I WILL DEDCATE IT TO THE LAST PERSON TO REVIEW MY STORY. DONE AND DONE!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN CODE LYOKO… WAIT!!! I'M JUST KIDDING, PLZ DON'T SUE!!!!!!!!!**_

_**CLAIMER: I OWN MY CARACTERS, LIKE ARTHUR, JIMMY, DILLION AND JORDAN!**_

_**NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!!!**_

CHAPTER 4 THE SCANNERS 

As I headed to the elevator, I thought about this place. Why was it here, who made it, How did it get here? I knew I would properly never find the answer to any of my questions, as we would probably never tell anyone about it.

When I stepped out of the elevator, my jaw dropped! I was looking at three cylindrical prism objects with a sliding door on each of them

"Oh, my god, the guys are going to riot" I said

I thought I heard a sound coming from the direction of the elevator. I turned and I saw the elevator going up and there as only one thought in my head. I was trapped!!!!

It felt strange to be back. Jeremy Belpiose had come back to school for the High school reunion. He had come back Out of pure curiosity because no one had been in the warehouse for five years and he expected the place to be bathed in darkness but on the contrary the place was as bright as it had ever been and he knew the power should have been off. He remembered turning the supercalaculator off immediately after they had trapped X.A.N.A., the demonic AI demented on taking over the world, as Odd Della Robia said. Odd was one of the friends who had helped Jeremy fight X.A.N.A. five years ago along with Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishyama (she's Japanese), and Aelita Hopper, the daughter of Franz Hopper, the creator of Lyoko and X.A.N.A. But none of them had spoken to each other in a long time.

" Hey, Jeremy!" A voice called from above.

" Hey Yumi It's been a long time hasn't it." He said.

"Yea" Yumi said.

" Look out below!!!" a male voice called!

" It's Ulrich!" Yumi said

" The old gang reunited… where's Odd and Aelita?" Jeremy said

"Now wait just a minute!" A male voice called!

"Odd!" Jeremy said!

"Jeremy… Why's the power on I thought we turned it off? " A female voice asked

"I don't know, Aelita, I was about to go check the scanner room and the supercalaculator room to see what is going on," Jeremy said.

The five of them walked toward the elevator and stepped inside. Jeremy pressed the BF2 button and the elevator began to move toward the scanner room. When it got there Arthur turned around and said

"Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey look! A shooting Star! I wish I own Code Lyoko! Damn! Didn't work. I own Arthur, Jimmy, Jordan, and Dillion and their Lyoko costumes. 

On to the chapter

Chapter 5 The Old Gang 

I looked at them and suddenly I recognized them. They were the Honor students from the class of 2004. Well, most of them were. One of them was Jeremy Belpoise, He had the highest score of his class, Then there was Aelita Stones, another high GPA student, Also there was Ulrich Stern, He was a honor student but didn't have a high GPA, the last one was Odd Della Robia, He was in the yearbook picture area even though he hadn't become a honor student like the rest of them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I was about to ask you the very same thing along with WHY are you here." Jeremy said

"My friends and I are exploring this warehouse. We stumbled on this place when we went down the freight elevator and why aren't you guys at the Reunion." I said

"Nice try, the elevator has a key code that it needs to be entered or you can't get in these bottom floors of the warehouse." Odd said.

They forced me back upstairs and told me to head back to school. I told them that the principle had ordered the new students off campus for the reunion so that the 12th graders can meet their old friends.

Then Jimmy came sliding down the ropes and saw the others telling me to go back to school and he stepped in.

"Hey, cool it Jeremy, he's telling the truth" he said "The principle DID just order us off the campus until lunch"

" Oh, sorry" He said. "But I am still asking BOTH of you what you think you were doing down here."

" We turned the power back on to see what this place was really about."

"Jeremy, we should tell them the truth," Yumi said.

"Ok You two, we fought, 4 years ago, in a virtual world called Lyoko. We had stopped XANA from accomplishing what he had wanted to do for almost fifteen years. Escaping Lyoko. We were just barely able to stop him but at a terrible cost we gave up our power to fight XANA on Lyoko. XANA is-"

"A demonic artificial intelligence bent on taking over the world." Odd interrupted

"Thank you Odd. We fear that XANA will try to escape once again and try to take over the world." Jeremy finished

"We can show you how to fight XANA but we can't help you on Lyoko."

" Hey, guys" Jordan and Dillion called "That sounds like FUN. Lets do it and save the world!"

" Good timing" Jeremy said.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur Bishop

6th hour 3/20/06

Chapter 6 Xana Attack! 

Suddenly we heard Aelita say

"XANA! He's back and attacking the Reunion!"

"All of you head for the scanners, Arthur, come with me!" Jeremy said

A few minutes later…

"Ok, Transfer Jimmy, Transfer Dillion, Transfer Jordan! Scanner, Virtualization!"

"Jimmy, Jordan, and Dillion Appeared in a mountainous area. As soon as they got up they heard the sound of laser fire as a couple of Tarantulas, Four-legged monsters with laser cannons instead of feet began to fire at them. Jimmy dodged the lasers and sent a couple of shrunken, little ninja weapons, at the Tarantulas. He hit on and it exploded into a million pieces.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Jimmy said

Then he was hit by another blast and he was frozen solid. A block, which is about all that could be said about that monster, had a freezing blaster. Jordan hit the block with an arrow that came from the bow that he had been virtualized with. He had hit it right in the eye that Jeremy had said to aim at.

"Dillion head for the tower! We'll handle these monsters!" He said

Right after he said that he was hit in the back and he dematerialized. Dillion got to the tower and went inside and deactivated the tower. I programmed the return trip into the past and we returned to the past!

After the return trip, Jeremy told us that we did an excellent job on Lyoko.

"You guys are the heroes today, I thought that you guys were awesome.

And with that we went back to school, not as strangers, but as friends.

3


End file.
